


A Trip to the Beach

by timeandspacesweetie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandspacesweetie/pseuds/timeandspacesweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes River to the beach, but he forgets his swimming trunks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm not very used to this - this is my first fic so I hope it's okay! Please leave comments letting me know what you think, and if you'd like me to extend it maybe?

River struggled to hold back a laugh as her husband very ungracefully tripped over his own feet for the _third_ time.

'Oi, it's not that funny!'

'Whatever you say sweetie. The idea was still yours, remember?'

The Doctor grumbled because he knew she was right, it had been his idea to visit a beach. Alas, he had been to busy picturing River's enticing curves in a swimsuit to remember that his legs didn't seem to agree with sand. Seeing River's golden toes float elegantly towards the equally enticing sea made him both jealous and sexually frustrated, so he took off his shoes to join her. She chuckled yet again at his approach - he looked quite strange at a beach wearing his tweed jacket. She looked at him questioningly until he understood and proceeded to shrug it off, placing it carefully in the shade of a palm tree. Smiling as he returned to her side, he waited for her gaze to drop. It didn't, and there was a silence which River had to cut through, 'Sweetie. Beach. Water. _Swimming_. That's what we came here for, no?'  
He mumbled something about having left his rubber ducky trunks in the TARDIS, causing River to arch her eyebrow adoringly, ' So what you're saying is that if you had let me drive we would have ended up right next to the beach instead of what you promised to be a short walk?.'  
Ignoring this remark, The Doctor was soon distracted by the breathtaking beauty of his wife. He longed to kiss her until there was no time in the universe for kissing. He wanted to press his body against hers until time ran out. It took an awful lot more will power than he cared to admit to tear his gaze from her lips and ask, 'What should I do then? I can't swim in trousers?'.

'No, you can't.'

River's reply came with a wink so powerful that the Doctor visibly squirmed, causing River to look incredibly smug.

'Sweetie?', she turned to face him and smiled slyly, a twinkle appearing in her eyes. They were so beautifully green; the colour of a forest after a storm. River Song had eyes so captivating that they were capable of charming even the most heartless of creatures. On account of The Doctor having two hearts, he was very susceptible to her allure.

'Yes, dear?' he replied, fearful of the inevitable.

'Take off your clothes'. Her voice was warm, smoky and as inviting as a drop of water to a parched throat. So what could he possibly do but surrender?


End file.
